


Becoming Zim

by darkspacelord



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Zimvoid, zib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkspacelord/pseuds/darkspacelord
Summary: We know what happened in the zimvoid arcs (issues 46-49 of the comics) but what of Zib? How did he come to be? And what happened afterwards?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Becoming Zim

PRE-ZIMVOID

And it was that moment Zim would be a threat no more. Dib stared at the lifeless body of Zim as he laid at his feet. Dib hadn’t even meant to kill him, but their feud went too far and Zim had paid the consequence. He reached for his glasses, now broken from the fight.

If they really were mortal enemies Dib should be overjoyed, shouldn’t he? Yet, he felt empty knowing it was over. There would be no more Zim and he would have to return to being who he was before: just some kid who spent his days chasing the paranormal wishing it would chase him back. 

But there was one more thing Dib could do. And that was to stop the rest of Zim’s species. Even if Zim was gone, they were still there and who knew how long it would be before they arrived. But how, he wasn’t sure.

Dib stood there, unsure of how to feel now that his fight with Zim was over. His eyes kept focusing on Zim’s PAK. He knew it was supposed to encompass Zim and wondered if Zim was truly dead or if it was just his body. Perhaps he could still live in the metal contraption strapped to him.

Curious, Dib approached Zim and began pulling his PAK off of him. To his surprise, it popped off Zim rather easily and the tubes that dug into Zim’s back disconnected. He knew he had to be careful with it. He remembered when it attached to him and overtook him and he was not willing for that to repeat.And so, Dib held onto the PAK, keeping it far from him, and headed home. 

“Hey, isn’t that Zim’s?” Gaz asked when Dib walked through the living room.

“Uh, yeah, and I’m going to do stuff with it so don’t bother me,” Dib said as he walked towards the stairs.

“Why would I bother you?” Gaz said. “It’s you who bothers me.”

Dib quickly ran up the steps and towards his room. He placed the PAK on his desk and sat there. There it was, all of Zim, contained in one strange alien device.

And then a strange ache filled Dib as he stared at the PAK and realized, that was all that was left of Zim. He wished he could go back and change things. He didn’t really want to kill Zim, just hurt him, but it went too far. And now the one person that paid attention to him was gone. 

But perhaps there was a way for Zim to return. He had the PAK, all he needed was a body. But it wasn’t like he carried around a bunch of spare bodies and clearly Zim’s old one wasn’t any good. Dib placed a hand on his chin and thought for several moments wondering what body could he possibly use. Who would agree to letting a PAK be attached to them?

And then it dawned on him.

There was one body he could use. A body that belonged to someone who would agree. Because that someone was him.

Dib didn’t want to become Zim, but perhaps he could modify the PAK in just a way where he could still be himself. Zim could talk to him but he wouldn’t control him. And perhaps this way he could use it to his advantage. If he knew everything Zim knew, he could finally defeat the rest of his species.

And so Dib had spent the several days working on the PAK, modifying it in just a way to make it compatible with his biology and to dampen the effect Zim’s mind would have on him.

Dib had given up on sleep and barely ate as he poured all his attention into making this work. His father kept calling for him to leave his room but Dib kept insisting he was busy, he couldn’t leave. His sister complained that not even Zim being gone would end Dib’s obsession with him.

Dib had to find a way to bring Zim back even if it meant giving up a little of himself. Though if anyone asked, he knew he would just tell them it's so that he could defeat the rest of the Irkens. He couldn’t let people know he was missing his mortal enemy, even if he did.

When it was finally finished, Dib picked up the PAK and examined it. He nervously moved it closer, fearing what might happen. He took in a deep breath, assuring himself it would not be like last time Zim’s PAK was attached to him. He hadn’t modified it last time. This time it was perfectly safe.

Dib moved the PAK closer and closer to his head. His heart was racing. He had never imagined himself willingly attached Zim’s PAK to himself but here he was, about to do it. 

But when Dib placed the PAK against his head, it was too late to go back. The PAK immediately stuck out its wire tubes and dug into the back of Dib’s head. His head throbbed from the pain as it dug into his skull. He wanted to scream but he knew he didn’t want to alert his family to what he was doing. 

The pain grew so much that everything had gone black for Dib. He awoke a few moments later, the pain having subsided. He lifted his hand and felt the back of his head, which felt much heavier now. There it was, Zim’s PAK stuck to him. 

Already he could hear Zim’s thoughts flowing through his head. It was beginning to get harder and harder to tell his own thoughts from Zim’s. Everything seemed conflicting in his head and he couldn’t tell what his beliefs were or what he even wanted.

‘Huh?’ he could hear Zim saying in his head. ‘I don’t recall having this body.’

“That’s because it’s not yours, it’s mine,” Dib said.

‘Dib? Why am I in your body?’

“Because the real you is dead,” Dib explained. “I killed you and now you inhabit my body now. And I’m going to use the knowledge you have to stop your species.”

‘Foolish Dib. I would never let you do that now that I’m controlling your body.’

“But you’re not,” Dib said. “I’ve done everything to ensure that you won’t.”

‘We’ll see about that. Can’t even tell my thoughts from yours, can you?’

“Shut up Zim! Even dead you're still annoying.”

‘Have you also forgotten that your biology is not compatible with the PAK?’

“I know Zim! And that’s why I’ve made adjustments so that it is.”

‘Are you so sure?’ 

“Yes I am-.” But just then blood dripped from Dib’s nose. “I’m fine.”

‘You know there is a way that you could become compatible. And you wouldn’t even have to do anything.’

“What are you on about Zim? I don’t need your help. I can manage this myself.” Dib stood up but he immediately felt his head spinning. He grasped his chair trying to balance himself.

‘Oh, just something that would make me a little more comfortable being in your body. It will only be a few minor changes.’

“No Zim, you aren’t doing anything to my body. I refuse-” Dib continued to stumble as he headed towards his bed. “You know what. I have an even better idea. I don’t need you! I’ll just take you off!” Dib reached behind his head and grasped the PAK but as he pulled and pulled, it only remained attached to him.

‘You chose this Dib.’ Zim’s voice grew angrier. ‘You chose for me to be a part of you. And now you will suffer the consequences. Either let me help you or die just like I have. I don’t care.’

Dib collapsed onto the floor beside his bed. He wiped away the blood that was now dripping from his mouth. “Fine. Do what you need to do. Just don’t do too much.”

‘Of course, Dib. Of course.’ Zim’s evil laughter filled his head.

Finally, Dib was able to stand just before crawling into his bed. He hadn’t felt any different and he wondered what Zim was doing to him. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

And so, Dib adjusted himself, making room for the PAK on his head, and closed his eyes. But then several hours later he awoke as pain filled his abdomen and his chest. He bit his lip and curled up, hoping the pain would subside.

“What are you doing to me Zim?”

‘Just making minor adjustments. Your inferior organs needed a bit of upgrading.’

“When will it be over?” Sweet dripped from Dib as he continued to bite his lip, fighting back a scream.

‘It won’t last long.’

But then the pain grew stronger, burning inside him. He begged for Zim to stop but Zim said nothing. He grasped his chest, wishing to rip out everything that was inside him just to get it to stop. But just then the pain stopped. He felt as he always had and he fell asleep.

The next morning, Dib awoke and placed on a hoodie to cover the PAK on his head. He headed towards the bathroom. He passed by Gaz who stared at him rather strangely. 

“What is it?” Dib said as he turned to her.

“You look rather ill,” Gaz said.

“Ill? How so?”

“Your skin looks kind of greenish.”

Dib looked down at his hands. She was right. They did look more greenish than they had yesterday. What was it that Zim was doing to him?

Dib quickly rushed into the bathroom to make sure nothing else had to happen to him. He sighed in relief when the only thing that had changed was the pigment in his skin- and his eyes were looking slightly more yellow. Maybe Zim really meant it when he said a few minor changes. He could easily pass this off as being ill, no one would have to know.

Dib headed back towards his room and logged onto his computer. He had to make a plan to stop the Irkens but what? He thought for a moment and then he realized he could use Zim’s technology. He had Zim’s mind attached to him so of course he could figure out how to use any of his technology.

Dib stood up and grabbed his suitcase. It was time he took a trip to Zim’s lab. But just then he noticed his nose and ears were beginning to feel numb, as if he had spent too long out in the cold. He shook his head, hoping he was just imagining these odd sensations.

Dib kept his hoodie covering his head as he left his house. No one could know what he was doing. Perhaps this time he actually was insane, merging his mind with an alien one.

As Dib walked, he noticed someone watering their yard and he started to feel...fear? He quickly moved past it, not wanting to feel a drop of the water against him. But why was he fearing water as if he were Zim? 

Dib gritted his teeth and kept telling himself he was not becoming Zim. He had done everything to ensure he wasn’t. If he was Zim he wouldn’t be planning on stopping his species. 

Dib arrived at Zim’s house and walked inside. He spotted Gir on the couch, mindlessly watching television and eating nachos. Dib pulled off his hoodie and Gir turned to him.

“You got my Master on your heaaaad,” Gir said.

“No, I’m your Master now, Gir,” Dib said as he walked towards the kitchen. Gir looked at him in confusion.

When Dib arrived in Zim’s lab, he examined every piece of technology there was in it. He began his work, modifying every single piece of irken technology Zim had to craft the perfect weapons to defeat the Irkens. Each thing he worked with felt so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. 

Perhaps it was the right decision Dib had made to fuse with Zim’s PAK. He knew exactly how irken technology worked and what every irken word meant. And he never felt so motivated in his life to build the most destructive things he could.

As Dib held onto one of Zim’s devices, he noticed there was something odd about his fingers. He glanced at them and noticed his fingers looked sharper and his skin looked a little bit more green. He swallowed. Zim had told him it would just be a few minor changes but it seemed it was beginning to be more than just minor.

Dib kept working, hoping this was the end of it. But just then he noticed his tongue felt kind of strange in his mouth. He stuck it out and noticed it appeared far more worm-like and a bit purplish. He stuck the tongue back in, not wanting to look at it more. 

Dib felt nausea build in him. He was disgusted by everything that was happening to him and he only wished for it to stop. He grabbed the PAK on the back of his head and yanked it as hard as he could but he couldn’t get it off. He stared at his greenish clawed hands. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be turning into...Zim.

‘It’s a far better look for me,’ Zim said. ‘Your human body was far too strange.’

“Stop it Zim, I don’t want this. You said a few minor changes.”

‘And you believed me! But it’s too late, Dib. The changes have already started. And I won’t stop until I look like myself.’

“No. Please. I don’t want to be you. I can’t be you.”

‘You made the choice Dib to put me on your head. It’s your fault.’

Dib reached for a flat piece of metal and shoved it in between the PAK and his head. He tried to yank but it was no use. There was no way to get the PAK off.

“I’m just going to use your knowledge to stop your species. Is that what you want? Because I’m doing it and the only way to stop me is if you get off my head.”

‘If I removed myself you would die now that your part irken. Is that what you want?’

“Fuck.” Dib slammed his head against Zim’s computer. “Shit.” Dib lifted his head. He had to keep working. He couldn’t let anything stop him. And so he did. He messed with every single thing in Zim’s lab until he was done. 

But the time he was finished his nose and ears had become completely numb. He saw something black drop from his face and he reached up. He touched where his nose was supposed to be but all that came back was blood. He covered his mouth, trying not to vomit. He touched the sides of his head, but sure enough his ears were gone too. 

“If you're going to continue to mess with me at least give me a smaller head or something more useful,” Dib said.

‘Oh I will. There is just so much of your human biology I have to change.’

Dib glanced at his reflection in the screen of Zim’s computer and he could see just how much he had changed. He was looking less and less human by the second and more like Zim. He could see where his glasses were broken, reminding him of that night in Zim’s lab when he had gone too far and killed him.

That night Dib couldn’t even bring himself to return home. Instead he laid on Zim’s couch, feeling disgusted with himself. He wanted Zim back but he never wanted to become Zim. It was all far too much.

But so many of Zim’s thoughts filled his head and for a moment he laughed to himself. But it didn’t sound like his usual laugh, it sounded far more Zim-like. He closed his eyes, wishing it was all a dream but his body felt incapable of sleep.

By the next morning, Dib packed all of the equipment he needed and stuffed it in Zim’s voot cruiser. He was going to do it. He was going to defeat the Irken Armada. But just before he entered the voot himself, he felt his hair harden and split apart. He could feel it as nerves connected in whatever was sticking out of his head. He reached up he could feel what no longer felt like hair but antenna. How much further, he wondered, was Zim willing to go.

POST-ZIMVOID

Dib had lost in the zimvoid and he sat there, alone and trapped. He remembered how everyone had called him ‘Zib’. He wasn’t Zib, he was just Dib. A Dib who had lost.

‘This was my plan all along, Dib. You have lost and I have won.’

“What do you mean? You’re dead.”

‘Am I when I live inside your head?’

Dib looked down at his hands and he could see webbing in between his fingers. He wasn’t even phased at this point, knowing what would happen. Eventually the fingers fused until he was left with only three. His skin had turn even more green, much like Zim’s.

“Now all I need is your uniform, right?”

‘Almost.’

“Almost is close enough. I’ll put on your stupid uniform.”

Dib left his spot and searched through the rubbage of the tower. Eventually he stumbled upon Zim’s uniform. He remembered how he had carried it with him into the Zimvoid. He shrugged and sighed as he changed his clothes and put it on. 

Suddenly his vision turned blurry and Dib took off his glasses. For once he could actually see. He glanced at his reflection in a fallen piece of glass and he could see just how Zim-like he had become. He blinked his eyes and he could see they had turned a solid pink. 

“Ugh, I hate looking at myself.”

‘No Dib, you’re looking at me.’

Dib watched as clumps of hair fell from his head, leaving nothing but the antenna behind. Zim’s antenna. There was not a single reminisce of Dib left, he had fully become Zim.

‘Now I have one last thing for you to do.’

“Yes, I know.” Dib reached up and grabbed Zim’s PAK. For once it detached itself, and he bit his lip, feeling the pain as it ejected itself from a location it was never meant to be. He lowered it and placed it on his back. The PAK dug itself in Dib’s back and he closed his eyes. But when he   
opened them he knew he could no longer call himself Dib. 

No he was Zim now.

Zim smiled as he examined himself. He laughed but this time it was in his own voice.

“I am the Number One Zim!” Zim said. “And I have defeated my Dib.”

Zim turned to leave. He wondered what he could do now that Dib was gone. He could finally rule earth as he always planned to. But then a strange thought popped into his head. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind doing something different. Maybe he could be a paranormal investigator.


End file.
